Outlander (TV series)
Outlander is a Original Series based on the Outlander series of books by Diana Gabaldon. The television series is produced by Tall Ship Productions, Story Mining & Supply Company and Left Bank Pictures in association with . Filming for Season One began in Scotland in Fall 2013.Starz Confirms ‘Outlander’ Series Pickup - Deadline.com, June 25, 2013 The show premiered on STARZ Saturday, August 9, 2014 at 9pm ET/PT. On June 1, 2016, STARZ announced that Outlander would return for a third and fourth season, based on the respective novels in the book series chronology.STARZ RENEWS HIT SERIES "OUTLANDER" WITH "BOOK THREE" AND "BOOK FOUR" COMMITMENT – Starz Greenlights Two More Books of "Outlander" Based on Diana Gabaldon's International Bestselling Novels "Voyager" and "Drums of Autumn". June 1, 2016. The upcoming third season will premiere September 10, 2017. Plot Outlander follows the story of Claire Randall, a married combat nurse from 1945 who is mysteriously swept back in time to 1743, where she is immediately thrown into an unknown world where her life is threatened. When she is forced to marry Jamie, a chivalrous and romantic young Scottish warrior, a passionate affair is ignited that tears Claire's heart between two vastly different men in two irreconcilable lives. The "Outlander" series spins the genres of romance, science fiction, history, and adventure into one epic tale.Official site Cast Character descriptions provided by STARZ.Character Descriptions (PDF) – STARZ. Accessed 16 February 2016. |-|Main= *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall ::"Claire is a modern woman of 1945, a strong-willed and quick-witted former British Army nurse who served on the front lines in WWII. While on a second honeymoon in Scotland with her husband Frank, she is mysteriously swept back in time to the year 1743. Upon her arrival, she is immediately thrown into an unknown world where her freedom and her life are threatened. When she is forced to marry Jamie Fraser, a chivalrous and romantic young Scottish warrior, a passionate affair is ignited that tears Claire’s heart between two vastly different men in two irreconcilable lives.." *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser ::"Armed with sheer grit and enduring strength, Jamie is a strapping young Scottish Highlander with a complicated past and a disarming sense of humor. When Claire Randall, a married combat nurse from 1945, is mysteriously swept back in time to 1743, Jamie is forced to marry her to save her life. Intelligent, principled and, by 18th century standards, educated and worldly, Jamie has a tenderness and compassion that stand out in contrast to his contemporaries. A natural leader of men, he has no political ambitions or desire for battlefield glories. Instead, he wishes to remove the price on his head and return to his family’s ancestral farm." *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall ::"Claire's beloved husband Frank is an intellectual and an academic. He served in British Intelligence section MI6 during the war, and was responsible for sending men on dangerous missions, some of whom never returned. With the war now over, he's looking forward to a new career as a historian at Oxford when his wife mysteriously disappears in the Highlands. " *Tobias Menzies as Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall ::"A Captain in the English Army back in 1743, Jack has been posted in Scotland during a time when rebellion is in the air. As an officer in an occupying army, he's seen and done terrible and horrific things in the undeclared war in the Highlands. Jack is capable of monstrous acts, which he justifies to himself as being necessary to enforce British rule. He's also a sadist who finds joy in the torment of others – a secret side to himself that he loathes, but cannot escape. Jack also has an unhealthy obsession with both Claire and Jamie." *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzieStarz’s ‘Outlander’ Adds Two To Cast ::"A skilled and experienced warrior, Dougal is the War Chieftain of Clan MacKenzie. His older brother Colum is the ruling Laird, but Dougal is his loyal right hand and the true muscle. He is courageous on the battlefield and is feared by many; the kind of man who will get what he wants, no matter what (or who) stands in his way. Though an artful tactician, he sometimes lets his temper and impetuous nature get the better of him. Unlike his brother, Dougal secretly supports the rebel Jacobite cause against the British, and works to raise funds to restore a Scottish King." *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie ::"The Laird of the MacKenzie clan, Colum is Jamie's maternal uncle and brother to Dougal. Colum suffers from Toulouse-Lautrec Syndrome, a degenerative disease that renders his legs immobile at times, and fills his days with a great amount of pain. Unable to rule by brawn, he must rely on his cunning and intellect to lead his clan. Not surprisingly, there is a quiet sadness about him, as he must rely on his brother Dougal to be his enforcer. But above all, he is insightful and stern; a strong leader who secretly fears for the future of his clan and its leadership." *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser ::"Mysterious and dark, like a vulture lurking in the background, Murtagh dutifully watches over his godson Jamie. Although a reserved man, he’s a very loyal godfather, and lives his life by a strict code. And he’s more than happy to let his reputation, and if need be, his fists do the talking. Like his fellow clansmen, he is skeptical of Claire at first. But he eventually warms to her because, as always, he’ll do whatever is best for young Jamie." *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis DuncanTVLINE Announces Casting of Lotte Verbeek and James Fleet – 14 October 2013 ::"The wife of the procurator fiscal and a good friend to Claire, Geillis' advanced knowledge of herbs and plants cause many to believe she is a witch. Geillis is a master manipulator, able to get her husband – among others - to bend to her will. She is also smart, sexual, and mysterious – the kind of character you know you can't trust, yet who continues to draw you in." *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie ::"A loyal member of Clan MacKenzie; Jamie's second cousin. Rupert is an angler who is always looking for opportunities - he just can't stand to pass up a good raid. He’s also known as a bit of a sex fiend. Rupert is Dougal's right hand man; Dougal has power and Rupert wishes he did as well. Rupert is happy to cast a watchful eye over Claire and report back to Dougal, but at the same time it's nothing personal; Claire is just a means to an end for him, a way to win points with Dougal." *Stephen Walters as Angus ::"Another member of Clan MacKenzie, Angus is a hard drinker who's always looking for a fight. Although less verbal than Rupert, Angus has no problem speaking up when needed, especially if it's about "those damn English!" His hatred for the Brits is palpable, and as far as he's concerned Claire can go right back where she came from – dead or alive. Rarely seen without a bottle in his hand, Angus is nonetheless an extremely skilled fighter, and a loyal clansman, making him an asset to both Colum and Dougal." |-|Recurring= *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Fraser Murray ::"Jamie's older sister, she shares many of the same strong characteristics of her brother. Stubborn and quick-tempered, Jenny is also smart, experienced, and skilled, running Lallybroch (the Fraser ancestral home) when Jamie is away. Jenny is married to Ian Murray, they have one child (Wee Jamie) and a second child on the way." * as Ned Gowan ::"A quirky lawyer from Edinburgh with a taste for adventure. Ned has worked for clan MacKenzie for years, beginning with Dougal and Colum’s father, then playing legal aid to Colum when he took over as clan Laird. At first Claire welcomes this chatty addition, glad to have someone to talk to. But it quickly becomes evident that Ned is subtly trying to poke holes in Claire’s story. Charming and cunning at the same time, this barrister is affable enough, but remains loyal to his clan." *Finn Den Hertog as Willie ::"Young and skittish, Willie is a member of our Highlander group who's always trying to prove himself. Loyal and always with the best of intentions – if Dougal's the alpha wolf, Willie's the omega and bottom of the hierarchy." *Steven Cree as Ian Murray ::"Jenny's husband and Jamie's best friend since childhood. Ian lost part of his leg during combat in France but that hasn't held him back in his life. He is very close to his wife and best friend and welcomes Claire into the family." *Annette Badland as Mrs. FitzGibbons ::"This quick-witted woman is the glue that holds Castle Leoch together. Dry, sarcastic, and never one to hold her tongue, Mrs. Fitz is the first one up in the morning and the last one to go to bed at night – her work is never done." *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie ::"A young girl of 16 who is attracted to Jamie, Laoghaire is blonde and fair, with the kind of natural, girl-next-door beauty that could get you in trouble. At first she seems shy, harmless, mousey even, but eventually we see her vengeful side." |-|Guest= *James Fleet as Reverend Wakefield ::"This amateur historian and genealogist is Frank's advisor in 1945. He is also the vicar of an Inverness parish, and plays an important role in the lives of both Claire and Frank." * as Mrs. Graham ::"Reverend Wakefield's druid housekeeper. A dramatic woman with an eye for the unknown, including reading tea leaves. She predicts Claire's "love of two men."" *Rory Burns as Young Roger Wakefield ::"Roger is the adopted son of one of the main characters, Rev. Wakefield, and grows up to be one of the main characters in the novels."Rory Stars in International TV Series – 1 May 2014 *Kathryn Howden as Mrs. Baird ::"Seen in 1945, this easy-going woman is the owner/manager of the bed and breakfast Frank and Claire stay at after the war. She is nosy to a fault, making everything her business, but she is also extremely kind and welcoming to both Claire and Frank." *Roderick Gilkison as Hamish MacKenzie ::"Handsome with red hair, Hamish is the son and heir to Laird Colum MacKenzie; although rumors abound that he may actually be another man's son. He is rambunctious and spirited, with a child's understanding of the power Colum has – power that one day could very well be his." *Aislin McGuckin as Letitia MacKenzie ::"Letitia is the wife of Clan MacKenzie's Laird Colum MacKenzie, and mother to Hamish. As the spouse of the most powerful member of the clan, Letitia plays the role of both matriarch and caring mother. A strong woman in her own right – the type of powerful ally Claire, or anyone, would love to have." *Liam Carney as Alec MacMahon MacKenzie aka "Old Alec" ::"This squat, powerful man is the "Master of Horse" at Castle Leoch. A bit gruff, and definitely a man"s man, Alec shows Jamie the lay of the land at Castle Leoch's stables." * as Uncle Lamb ::"Claire's "Uncle Lamb"; an archeologist who raised Claire in various locations around the world. He was a large influence in Claire's life, shaping her into a strong, independent, competent woman from a young age." *Simon Callow as the Duke of Sandringham ::"The Duke is about as opulent and flamboyant as they come in the 18th century. With a propensity for all things beautiful, the Duke rarely hears the word no. We learn, like many men of power during this time, he has his hands in a few different cookie jars." * as Father Bain ::"This cranky, set-in-his-ways priest from Cranesmuir accuses Claire of witchcraft. He appears hell-bent on sending Claire, and her "evil ways" packing." Crew Consultant *Diana Gabaldon Executive producers *Ronald D. Moore *Maril Davis *Jim Kohlberg *Andy Harries *Toni Graphia *Matthew B. Roberts *Ira Steven Behr *Anne Kenney Other Crew *David Brown, Producer *Elicia Bessette, Co-Producer *Michael O'Halloran, Co-Producer, Editor *Stephen McNutt, Director of Photography *Neville Kidd, Director of Photography *Bear McCreary, Composer *Terry Dresbach, Costume Designer *Ann McEwan, Makeup & Hair Designer *Jon Gary Steele, Production Designer *Gina Cromwell, Set Director *Jim Elliott, Armourer Writers *Ronald D. Moore (6 episodes) *Toni Graphia (6 episodes) *Matthew B. Roberts (6 episodes) *Ira Steven Behr (7 episodes) *Anne Kenney (6 episodes) *Richard Kahan (1 episode) *Diana Gabaldon (1 episode) Directors *Metin Hüseyin (7 episodes) *Anna Foerster (4 episodes) *Mike Barker (4 episodes) *Philip John (4 episodes) *Brian Kelly (4 episodes) *Brendan Maher (4 episodes)IMDb: Outlander Crew. Accessed 13 July 2017. *Charlotte Brändström (2 episodes) *Douglas MacKinnon (2 episodes) *John Dahl (2 episodes) *Richard Clark (2 episodes) Production news *It was announced in July 2012 that Sony Pictures TV had closed a deal on the rights to the story. The developer/producer of , Ron Moore, will write the series adaptation with Jim Kohlberg’s Story Mining and Supply Co. producing.ScreenRant - Ronald Moore Outlander TV Series *April 29, 2013 – Deadline.com reports learning of the writing team for the show: Ron Moore and Toni Graphia (Battlestar Galactica), Matt Roberts (Caprica), Ira Behr (Alphas, The 4400), and Anne Kenney (LA Law, Switched at Birth).Ron Moore’s ‘Outlander’ Series Adaptation For Starz Sets Up Writing Staff - Deadline.com, April 29, 2013 *June 1, 2013 – Deadline.com reports that Starz network has greenlit the series for production, ordering 16 episodes.‘Outlander’ Greenlighted To Series By Starz - Deadline.com, June 1, 2013 *June 25, 2013 – Starz officially announces it has picked up "Outlander" as a new TV series, gives premiere date info (2014), filming location info (Scotland), and filming schedule info (Fall 2013). *July 9, 2013 – Starz officially announces Sam Heughan will portray Jamie Fraser.Sam Heughan Cast as Jamie Fraser in Starz and Sony's Outlander - Comingsoon.net, July 9, 2013 *September 11, 2013 – Starz officially announces Caitriona Balfe will portray Claire Randall.CAITRIONA BALFE CAST AS CLAIRE RANDALL IN STARZ AND SONY PICTURES TV’S “OUTLANDER” via Diana Gabaldon's Facebook page *August 15, 2014 – Starz announces that Outlander has been renewed for a second season, which will adapt the second novel in the series, Dragonfly in Amber.Outlander Starz Facebook - Renewed for Season 2 *September 24, 2014 – Outlander wraps filming for Season One.Sam Heughan Twitter – 24 September 2014 *May 7, 2015 - Outlander begins filming for Season Two.Ron D. Moore Twitter – May 7, 2015. *February 27, 2016 - Outlander wraps filming for Season Two.Ron D. Moore Twitter – February 27, 2016. *June 1,2016 - Starz announces that Outlander has been renewed for Season Three, which will adapt the third novel in the series, Voyager, and Season Four, which will adapt the fourth novel in the series, Drums of Autumn. Trivia *The song that plays during the Main Titles is a version of , with lyrics adapted from a poem by ."Sing me a Song of a Lad that is Gone" by Robert Louis Stevenson It tells the story of Charles Stuart's escape after the failed Jacobite rising of 1745. The original text refers to a male pronoun, but changed it to a female pronoun, aligning the lyrics with Claire's point of view. Raya Yarbrough sings the vocal on the song. These are the lyrics: :::::::::Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, ::::::::::Say, could that lass be I? :::::::::Merry of soul she sailed on a day ::::::::::Over the sea to Skye. :::::::::Billow and breeze, islands and seas, ::::::::::Mountains of rain and sun, :::::::::All that was good, all that was fair, ::::::::::All that was me is gone. :::::::::Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, ::::::::::Say, could that lass be I? :::::::::Merry of soul she sailed on a day ::::::::::Over the sea to Skye. Awards Season Two= *One nomination at the (2017): **Caitriona Balfe for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series – Drama *Two nominations at the (2016): **Outlander, "Not in Scotland Anymore" for Outstanding Costumes For A Period/Fantasy Series, Limited Series Or Movie **Outlander, "Not in Scotland Anymore" and "Faith" for Outstanding Production Design For A Narrative Period Program (One Hour Or More) *Four wins at the (2017): **'(Won)' Outlander for Favorite TV Show **'(Won)' Outlander for Favorite Premium Sci-Fi/Fantasy Series **'(Won)' Sam Heughan for Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor **'(Won)' Caitriona Balfe for Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actress *Three nominations and one win at the (2017): **'(Won)' Outlander for Best Fantasy Television Series **Sam Heughan for Best Actor on a Television Series **Caitriona Balfe for Best Actress on a Television Series **Dominique Pinon for Best Guest Performance on a Television Series |-|Season One= (2016): **Outlander for Best Television Series - Drama **Caitriona Balfe for Best Performance by an Actress In A Television Series - Drama **Tobias Menzies for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television *Three nominations and two wins at the (2016): **'(Won)' Outlander for Best Fantasy Television Series **'(Won)' Caitriona Balfe for Best Actress on Television **Sam Heughan for Best Actor on Television *Three nominations and two wins at the (2016): **'(Won)' Outlander for Favorite Cable Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Show **'(Won)' Caitriona Balfe for Favorite Cable Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actress **Sam Heughan for Favorite Cable Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor *One win at the (2015): **'(Won)' Outlander for Favorite Cable Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Show *Four nominations and one win at the (2015): **Outlander for Best Television Presentation **'(Won)' Caitriona Balfe for Best Actress on Television **Tobias Menzies for Best Actor on Television **Sam Heughan for Best Supporting Actor on Television *One nomination at the (2015): **Bear McCreary for "Sassenach" in Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (Original Dramatic Score) }} Social media *Official Series Facebook *Official Series Twitter *Official Writers' Room Twitter Videos Outlander Opening Titles STARZ Live performance of the theme from the new "Outlander" TV show, "The Skye Boat Song" Outlander New Series|"New Series" video with clips, behind the scenes, cast and crew Outlander Disappearance Trailer|Disappearance Trailer Outlander First Look Trailer|First Look Trailer Gallery Promotional Images= S01E01-Caitriona+Balfe+as+Claire+Randall.jpg|Claire Randall (Caitriona Balfe) Caitriona+Sam+wall.jpg|Claire Randall (Caitriona Balfe), Jamie Fraser (Sam Heughan) S01E02-Gl+gm+cb+123.jpg|Colum MacKenzie (Gary Lewis); Claire Randall (Caitriona Balfe); Dougal MacKenzie (Graham McTavish) Lotte+Verbeek+as+Geillis+Duncan+and+Caitriona+Balfe+as+Claire+Ra.jpg|Geillis Duncan (Lotte Verbeek); Claire Randall (Caitriona Balfe) Outlander TA Color.jpg|Title Art OUTLANDER+Executive+Producer+Ronald+D.+Moore.jpg|Executive Producer Ron D. Moore Outlander-banner-text.jpg|Outlander Key Art Sam+Heughan+as+Jamie+Fraser+and+Tobias+Menzieas+as+Capt+Black+Ja.jpg|Jamie Fraser (Sam Heughan); Captain Black Jack Randall (Tobias Menzies) Sam+Heughan+as+Jamie+Fraser+in+the+STARZ+Original+Series+OUTLAND.jpg|Jamie Fraser (Sam Heughan) Tobias+Menzies+as+Frank+Randall+and+Caitriona+Balfe+as+Claire+Ra.jpg|Frank Randall (Tobias Menzies); Claire Randall (Caitriona Balfe) S01E01-Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall and Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall.jpg|Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall and Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall S01E01-Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall and Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser.jpg|Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall and Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser Outlanderstill-jamie+claire3.jpg Outlanderstill-jamie+claire2.jpg Outlanderstill-jamie+claire.jpg Outlanderstill-jack.jpg Outlanderstill-claire2.jpg Outlanderstill-claire+frank.jpg Outlanderstill-claire.jpg |-|Cast= Caitriona_Balfe.jpg Outlander_Wiki_Sam-Heughan_Actor_01.jpg Tobias_Menzies_headshot.jpg Graham_McTavish_headshot.jpg Gary_Lewis_headshot.jpg Lotte Verbeek 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight.jpg Duncan_Lacroix.jpg Roderick_Gilkison.jpg Laura Donnelly.jpg Nell Hudson.jpg Stephen_Walters.png Annette_Badland.png James Fleet.jpg |-|Book Cover Tie-ins= Outlander TV tie-in.jpg Outlander TV tie-in2.jpg Dragonfly-in-amber-tv-tie-in.jpg Voyager-tv-tie-in.jpg References es:Outlander Category:Television series